It was you all along
by nicolleanswers
Summary: Clove and Cato have very opposite attitudes and point of views in life. But opposites do attract. Soon, they will find themselves tangled with what most people call it, LOVE. Find out how they get through this mess, and in the games!
1. Chapter 1: Training 101

**Hi. This will be my first ever fan fiction. This comes with Clove's and Cato's POVs. This will show their stories before and during the games. There will be some changes in the end. I will not follow the _The Hunger Games_ by the very awesome _Suzanne Collins_; instead I'm doing this fan fiction my way. I will try my hardest to finish this story… So, let's begin! 3**

* * *

Today marks my first day in training. My mom, for whatever reason that has gotten into her mind, enrolled me in the training camp in our district in preparation for the Hunger Games. To be honest, I am very scared about the games and just the thought of killing makes me uneasy. I've been telling her that it would be a waste of time and of money but she's not listening. I gave up convincing Mom about this, and besides, she already made up her mind.

After some preparations, I head towards the training place. The walk was good for 10 minutes; since the place was not so far from ours. As I entered the luxurious-looking building and a tall lady greeted me.

"Hi. You must be Clove Stacy." she wondered.

"Yes…"

"Uhm… This way to the arena." she said, leading me towards the designated area.

On our way, she talks about the head trainer named Roberto Valdez. I've never heard of him, but the lady said that he's very popular especially in this event – preparation for the games. He's handled Brutus Levin and Phobe Williams which were the victors of the previous games. The lady always mentioned me that this guy, named Cato Lewis, has had records in the center and she said that I should watch him out and stay away from him. I didn't bother asking _what has he done _ or _what he looks like_ since we finally arrive into this huge room stuffed with different stations of different weapons and survival skills you could think of.

"There. That's Roberto and that's Cato. Just… just, stay away from him. You seem to know how to control your temper; unlike him! He's like a firecracker! He just blows off when he's angry. Not to mention he's mean and selfish and… Argh! I just hate that boy! Oh, ahum. Sorry about that. I think you should go (inside) now." she said. She just flashed a smile and left.

As I was walking towards the _arena_, I could feel eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cato and his bunch of friends eyeing me with dirty looks. Is that how they treat newcomers? Really? Finally, I've spotted Roberto tutoring a young girl on proper knife throwing. I tapped his back to, just, get his attention.

"Hi. Hmm, sorry to interrupt but I'm Clove Stacy. The new trainee." I said.

"I'm gonna leave you with that ok? Now remember, angle your arms properly for a good shot. Practice. I'll be back in a bit." he said to the young girl and turned his attention at me. He seemed kinda nice. I mean, looking at how he treated the girl and give her good instructions showing no annoyance since, I think, they've been in the knife throwing station for hours now.

"Hi, Ms. Stacy. It's so nice to meet you. Come!" he said and escorted me in the entire _arena_ before training. I've never thought this would be so huge! There are countless stations where you could practice your skills to survive in the games. There's archery, knife throwing, wall climbing, fire making, tent camping, even animal communication station! It's weird but who knows, maybe we can get use of communicating with animals when on a life and death battle come the games.

After the tour, Roberto called everyone's attention and ordered them to gather in the center. He said he'll introduce me to the rest of the trainees. What, why! Introduce myself! With this tons of people? I can't…

"Everyone! This is Clove Stacy. New trainee. Treat her well and at home. I don't want anyone trolling on her or even putting her on a fight. Show her the warm welcome District 2 offers. That's all. Now you may all take your breaks now. Be back in… 30 minutes."

Right after that, people are rushing in the canteen, also located in the building. Someone stepped on my foot, some elbowed me and others just nearly kicked me out of the crowd. Surprisingly, I managed to pull myself out of the crowd and walked to the canteen last. The canteen was huge! Bigger than our house, even.

I ordered some spaghetti and meatballs and some orange juice. Now, where to sit! There are lots of vacant sits in the back so, again, I managed to walk all the way into the crowd and finally got myself a seat. I'm sitting alone, and that's normal. I usually do things alone and this is a pretty easy task. As I was about to finish my food, a crashed soda can slammed into my back. Instantly, I look back to whoever did that. And, guess what! It's from Cato's table. They continued to throw things at me until this girl snapped back at them. She sat next to me. I noticed her light brown hair and her gray eyes. She looks familiar.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Uhm, I'm fine." I said, trying not to appear weak and fragile.

"Don't mind them. They are freaks. If they do that again to you, just let me know. Or just snap back at them. Be sarcastically smart. They're weak at that." she said, winking at me. "What's your name?"

"Clove. Clove Stacy."

"I'm Jade Margo. I am a pioneer here so, yeah. I pretty much rule this place, but not in a bad way, of course. Rule like, govern them with peace and order and stuff." she said, mouthing a donut. We just talked about random things after that. Soon, our table was filled with bunch of people. They must've liked Jade because of her personality. This left Cato's gang. I could feel they're cursing me and Jade for humiliating them, but I don't know. They, the receptionist in the lobby and Jade, are totally right about Cato and his friends. They look so dangerous and they're like a bunch of war freaks. I better stay out of there way, if I don't want to get myself into trouble or anything.

I'm hoping for better days to come.

* * *

**Let me now what you think about this! :D I've messed up my story plan a little bit, but I'll try to fix this. The next chapter will be publish tonight or tomorrow. Just so everyone knows, most probably my chapters will be publish during weekends or whenever there is no school. Hahahahaha. Okay. Please review! 33**


	2. Chapter 2: Cato gets eerie thoughts

**Hello everyone. Okay, there have been some changes in the chapter 1. First, I wrote Clove's surname as Atkinson, but instantly I changed it to Stacy. The final would be Stacy. Sorry for the confusion. One more thing, I'm going to update my chapters only during weekends. Exam week's coming soon so I'll just leave this chapter to all of you :) Thanks to those who have reviewed! Thanks for the feed backs. Much love xx**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Then, I see Clove coming to the _arena._ Why is she here? She never really liked to mingle with people, or even goes outside her house! This is a miracle. But, I will be seeing her every day in training. Somehow, this thought made me happy. My ideas were brushed off when Hubert elbowed me.

"What is it!" I asked, pretty much annoyed.

"Look at her. Isn't she the girl you used to like? Oh, no. isn't she the girl _you like_?" he said teasingly.

"Wait, what? No! I don't even know her name." I lied. "Well, come on. Let's do training." I said, changing the topic. I and my friends were starting to heat up in the spear station when Roberto called us to the center. He introduces Clove to the rest of the trainees. I bet they've never seen Clove before; well, except me of course. Afterwards, we head towards the canteen for a break.

Right after we've settled in our table, I caught a glimpse of Clove seating just (behind) across us. I noticed she's eating alone. I badly want to sit beside her, for company, but I've got friends and they might think that she's really that girl.

"Hey. Throw this to her, Cato." Kaysi said, handing me a crumpled soda can.

"No, stop this okay? Didn't you hear with Roberto said earlier? Let's not get this girl into a fight or conflict."

"And since when did _you_ listen to that Roberto? You would always say you're better than him. What's up now?" says Bernadeth.

"She's the girl, isn't she?" says Hubert.

"I said NO, okay."

"Give me this!" Quinn grabbed the can from Kaysi and threw it hard on Clove, hitting her back. Instantly, Clove looked back on who did it and I just hid my face as she looked our way. My friends continued to throw stuffs at her and I just sat there doing nothing. Clove, on the other hand, did nothing and just turned her back to us.

Jade came and snapped at us, and they (my friends) stopped. What is with Jade that makes her so strong and whatever she commands happens? I saw her sitting next to Clove and patting her back. Now I look like a beast on Clove's eyes. I'm not even courting her yet but I already have this bad reputation to her. If only I could get loose with this bunch of people. If only…

**Clove's POV**

After the training, I literally run back home. God, it's exhausting. Roberto trained me in knife throwing, archery and even in wall climbing which I never thought I could do. With that process, I've also made friends. There's Jade, Paul, Finn and many more! All thanks to Jade, my social life has finally improved.

"I'm home!"

"Clove, take a shower and get dressed." says my Mom, busy doing something in the kitchen.

"Why? What's the occasion?" I said, puzzled.

"The Lewis' are coming for dinner. You should get moving now."

Wait, the Lewis'? It can't be Cato's family. I mean, they can't be the only Lewis' in district 2. There has to be some other family, or something. But as mother ordered, I took a long and relaxing bath and dressed myself up for this event. As I was brushing my hair, I've been praying for the 24th time that it wouldn't be Cato's family. After what he and his friends had done to be a while ago at the canteen, argh! Surely, I will find myself hating him more as training continues.

**Cato's POV**

Right when I got home, my father told me that we will be going to the Stacy's. This meant seeing Clove and just reminiscing the scene in the canteen just a while ago, sucks. I must not show up to their place because, for sure, Clove as narrated every single detail on her first day to her mother. She also could've mentioned me, as a big bully. But, I couldn't pass this dinner.

"Fix yourself now, Cato." says my little sister. I hugged her but she pulled away instantly, saying I smell like garbage. Oh, that little brat! But I did what she told me. I quickly indulge myself in a cold bath and dressed myself up properly.

As I was walking down to the living room, I saw my little sister, my Mom and Dad all ready to leave and dressed up so fancy.

"Come here you big boy!" says my Mom and helped me with my tie. I smiled, knowing that she still treats me like a little baby doll when I'm already 18. When everything was settled, we were off to the Stacy's. My heart is pounding abnormally. Is this because of seeing Clove again? Or just the thought of letting her and my parents now my reputation in the training?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But still, please review! :) I promise to post a longer one on Chapter 3 and 4. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lewis' meets the Stacy's

**Chapter 3**

Sorry if this chapter took a while. As much as I want to update this story, I've been busy with school. Also, I'm sorry if the _Clato romance _is taking so long; but don't worry! It will be coming soon. I'm just heating things up; just wait and see :) But here you go! Enjoy and pretty please review.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

We've finally reached the Stacy's. As I try to shake off this eerie feeling, it gets even worse! Now, I could feel droplets of sweat on my temple. I guess Margo, my little sister, has noticed it as well asking me lots of times now if I'm okay. I kept telling her I am, when I'm not.

Dad rang the house's bell and instantly, Ms. Stacy appeared. She escorted us inside their house, and WOAAAAAH! For the record, it has been the fanciest place I've ever, ever been! I wander my eyes around the place. I could also tell my parents and Margo is doing the same. I see luxurious chandeliers up in those very tall ceilings, a huge mahogany dining table, a bunch of cozy velvet couches, and a very classy stairway where Clove's making her way down, to us. Clove… She looks amazing. I've never seen her dress like that. Well, I've seen her occasionally and that is because she doesn't really want people around her… not until the training and she became friends with that Jade girl. But what else can I say. Her beauty is jaw-dropping. Yep, that's the proper word.

"Oh, there you are sweetie patootie." says Ms. Stacy, gesturing Clove to come and move quickly. Margo and I laughed a bit with that _patootie _but we were stopped by Dad, eyeing us with a straight look.

Clearly, Clove looked as embarrass with her mom's intro and just flashed a fake smile.

"Hi, Mr. Lewis, Mrs. Lewis," Clove said, reaching a hand to my parents. "…Margo and, hi Cato." she said, avoiding an eye contact. Afterwards, Ms. Stacy led us to the dining area.

I was seated across Clove, which I think makes her very uncomfortable but she, somehow, manage to pull the thought off. Mrs. Stacy and my parents are chatting non-stop, which left us, me, Margo and Clove, quietly munching the bits of our food.

_Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! _A loud sound came out of nowhere. Our families crack into a halt of what we're doing.

"I'll take care of that," says Clove "excuse me." she said and left the place.

**Clove's POV**

I hurriedly excuse myself to fix things up with my dog, Tanny, who's in the back of our box. He's been this weird fido lately. He's always _wrong timing._

"Hey, buddy." I said, petting Tanny to calm him down. This seems to work effectively, for him, and this is, so far, the solution to his tantrums. "Why?" I asked.

I know dogs can't reply but hey, he's been a part of our family. He's been with my parents even before I was born. So, I tend to talk to him; even without a response, that's okay.

I knelled next to Tanny and he immediately lay on my lap. Yep, we've been like this since forever.

"Your dog?" a voice roared from behind. Cato.

"Yes." I said. He came over to my side and sat. To tell you the truth, I really feel uncomfortable when he's around. It's like I'm in trouble every time I caught a glimpse of even his shadow. Flaky, but that's the axiom.

There was a long pause afterwards. I'm trying words in my head that could possibly start a conversation, but there weren't any. Cato finally broke the ear-breaking silence, thank God…

"So… uhm… I just want to say sorry?" he said; or at least that is what I've heard. But it's like he's not sure, so maybe not.

"About what?"

"About what my friends did to you a while ago. Their just… nuts, I guess? But yeah. Sorry." he said, and smiled. His smile. It's very captivating, but the words of Jade and that receptionist in the training hall echoed in my head. That it's just a poser image, it's not real. I must not fall for those smiles. No, no, no.

"I'm cool." I said, trying to _sound _cool like those in training. Yes, I've finally mingled with the society!

We chatted about random things afterwards and in the middle of our conversations, Tanny would pout (I didn't even know dogs could pout!) and occasionally do his remarkably cute doggy sounds. Tanny seems to like Cato too. Tanny never wants to let his fur touched by any stranger but it's weird when it comes to Cato; that he never gets furious about him patting his back.

We, three, went on like that and never noticed the time. Soon, we sighted the other Lewis' making their way to the gates and bidding their goodbyes to my mother.

"Have to go," says Cato "thanks for the time." he said and left to catch up with his family.

He wasn't that bad after all. Really. But something's holding me back, though. I just don't know what it is.

* * *

So what do you think of this? Please review. Much love xx

PS: We wouldn't have school on Monday so maybe, _just maybe, _I could update this fan fic soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Training Day

**Chapter 4**

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I've been very busy with school. I'll try to update fast and add the much awaited Clato romance. Sorry again. But here it is! Enjoy and please please please review :)

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Since that night, I can't get Clove out of my mind. It's weird knowing that I've mingled with a lot of girls before, but Clove's different. She's far from the usual.

Monday fast approves which meant its training time again. I'm always the first to arrive at the training center but surprisingly, some early bird got in first.

"Hey," says Clove and smiled. She's playing over the archery area and tried some arrows but failed to hit the target. I'm not very good at archery but I know some of the basics so I thought maybe I'll teach Clove some and since there's still an hour before the start of the training.

"Here, let me teach you." I said, and grab my own bow from the equipment area and a pair of arrows. I demonstrated the proper position of the arms and released an arrow landing on #8.

"There, you try." I said to Clove. She aimed again but, still, failed to even get a 1.

"No, no, no. Remember your position. Your legs should, at least, go this wide," I said, and bent down to directed her ankles to a proper alignment, "and your arms, just right there." I stood up and guided her arms into a good angle.

Now, we're inches apart. Clove, somehow, felt uncomfortable and moved a bit to her left. I backed-up as well, and saw that she's blushing. Ahhhh, girls!

"Now, can I release?" Clove asked, and I did a quick check on her structure and nodded.

_BOOM! _Bull's eye! She squeaked with joy and jumped up and down uncontrollably, like a little kid who won some stuffed toy in a fair; so cute. I can't help but chuckle. Clove noticed it, I guess, and put herself into a great halt.

We went on like that in the next minutes – helping each other on the different stations. Clove was best with knifes, spears, swords and traps while I'm a beast over spears, as well, and hand combats. She turns out to be some wise and deadly kid when on the outside, she's like a wit and wimpy.

We had conversations in between the training per station and it was good to know that Clove's not holding back or something. It's a good thing that she's responding with my stories because when she doesn't, then this means I have slipped my only chance of getting my long time crush.

(A/N: Chessy much? Hahahaha, pardon my excessive repetition of words. I'm having the worst writer's block. Sucks, but I have to finish this chapter, so…)

**Clove's POV**

Just when people started to come in the training arena, I instantly escaped Cato's company. It's not like I hated him or I hated his company but I just don't want people to see that I'm getting close to him. Why? Mainly because they _might _see me as his new toy? I don't know, but somehow it slips to my head. Plus, I don't what Jade to see me having a good time with Cato because she _might _think of something beyond that and I'm staying loyal with Jade. I think…

Roberto came as soon as the arena was filled with tons of people. I haven't seen Cato since our last talk. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. _Oh, please. Not Cato, please not Cato! _I thought.

"Hey!" says Jade. I sighed in relief.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. Thanks." I said and flashed a fake smile.

Throughout the day, me and Jade have been training and hopped in different stations every after 20 minutes. When we were in the wall climbing area, I caught a glimpse of Cato who's in the fire making station with… with no one. Weird. He used to be with his friends, they were the bullies of the training. What happened!?

I instantly look away, when Jade called me to start setting up the harness. As I try to set this bunch of tangled wires, I suddenly felt guilty – about Cato being alone. I don't know! My head's just messed up, probably.

**Cato's POV**

They didn't attend training today. They must've really meant it. Last night, my friends had probably saw our (Clove and I) chat on their backyard. They said they pondered we were having a good time. I did, to be honest, but they didn't like the thought of it so when I got right back at home (after that dinner), they asked me if it's Clove or them. I didn't want to choose because this is such a small issue trying to expand into a bigger one. It just sounded so pathetic, but they insisted; still I refuse to pick one. Now, they said that it's over and that I do not belong in the group anymore. It's very _very _fine with me. I don't need them; besides, it's because of me that they've become popular and all. They also said that they'll quit training. God, it doesn't really matter! Seriously, it's like they're thinking I can't live without them when turns out, **I can.** In addition, it doesn't really matter to me if they see me walking or eating or doing things alone; really!

Training went pretty fast. When I last spoke to Clove this morning, I didn't get another chance to talk to her. Earlier, we locked eyes when she was doing climbing with Jade but she instantly looked away. Is she avoiding me? Or…

"Cato!" a girl's voice shouted from behind. I turned to see who it was.

"Cato! Hey, wait up." says Clove sprinting to catch up.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." she replied, panting. "You might – what to – walk home – together?" I simply nodded and we headed home.

There was dead silence while we're walking. Not until Clove broke the unbearable soundlessness, "We should do this more often," she said. "I mean, because I'm alone and you're… I haven't seen your friends today. Something wrong?" she asked.

I explained every bit of last night's incident. All she managed to say afterwards is _Sorry _when truly it's not her fault.

"No need. I mean, it wasn't your fault and I'm _extremely _okay with this. Trust me." I said with a wink. We went unto series of conversations unknowing that we've already reached the Stacy's residence.

"I should go," says Clove, looking at her Mom glazing on a window on their second floor. "Mom's waiting. And thank you."

"Yeah. You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and waved over her Mom.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled.

After reassuring that she entered _safely _inside her house, I walked towards our home just blocks away from Clove's. Her smile's just beautiful and it's hella running in my mind! _Stop! _I signaled my brain, but it refuse to obey my command.

Also, the thought of seeing her again tomorrow and walking her _to_ and _after_ training made me happy. As I enter our house, I'm grinning like a mad clown. My facial muscle are like stuck and seemed like it will remain like this forever.

"Cut it Cato! You scare me." says my little sister, Margo.

* * *

And done! I am extremely sorry for not updating over 3 weeks now. Promise, I'll try to update soon and whenever I'm free. I shall not procrastinate for you guys. Plus, I'm adding one-shots today or tomorrow (since we don't have class tomoro) so check for updates! Much love.

~Nicolleanswers


	5. Chapter 5: The Reaping

[**A/N**: HA! I thought about having this portion in ever chapter starting now. Anyways, I want to apologize, again, for keeping you waiting for this chapter. I know I've promise to update early but since we had exams last week and we've had tons of school works to do, this is the only time that I could possibly update. Enjoy this chapter tho! I'll try my _very _best to update as soon as possible!]

**Cato's POV**

It's been 1 month. We've been training like hell for the past days, and I've been closer with Clove. My friends are not in training another which made things easier for me to move with her. I've shared lunch with her table as well, plus Jane and their other friends. I've, somehow, change my badass reputation in training into a friendly one. Nothing changed in my performances though. I'm still strong and very much alert whenever we have recaps with Robert.

Time flies so fast. Today's the reaping day. I'm still thinking of volunteering for this year's season. I'll just have to make a last minute decision since I'm running late for the fretful event.

"Good luck, Cato." My Mom said, fixing the button of my neatly pressed polo.

"I will. But whatever happens today, just… just take care of yourselves." I said, making them frown and worry. Guilt stab my heart as a saw Margo crying.

"Don't worry, Margo. I'll be back. I promise." I tell her, wiping away the tears that are streaming her pale cheek.

"You… won't… volunteer… are… you?" she managed to say in between sobs.

"I don't know yet." I hissed. "But don't worry. Whatever happens, I tell you, I'll come back. Safe and sound." I said and flashed a smile. I bid my goodbyes to my family and started to walk to the pile of teenagers lined up for the attendance for the reaping.

"Name?" asks a tall and emotionless Capitol Guard.

"Cato Lewis." I replied, and instantly he grabbed my thumb and pinned it to drip a blood on a paper or whatever that may be.

"You're done." He said, and pushed me into the row of the 18 years-olds.

After about 10 minutes, the auditorium was filled with tons of people ages 12-18. Surprisingly, I catch a glimpse of Clove. She's lined up with the 16 year-olds and wears a floral peter pan collared dress. She looks… stunning.

She caught me eyeing her which made her smile but instantly look away because Bart Colton, the one who picks the tribute in our district, bolted to the stage and literally crashed into the microphone.

"Err…" he started, pressing his clothes to look proper again after his mini catastrophe. "Hello citizens of 2! It's… uhm… well you know me already! Bart Colton. Now let's get this thing done reaaaaaaally quick. But first, roll the video!"

And as per usual, that same video played again. It just shows the history of the games and all the things about the Capitol. The video was good for 5 minutes, I guess. Oh how I just want this thing to end – the reaping. The projector turned to pit black, and Bart continued the procedures of the ceremony.

"Lady's first!" he announced. Slowly, he moved his hand to the clear glass bowl that was filled with paper. He did some tricks inside the bowl and after sometime, he pulled out a piece.

"Okay. Uhm… let's see who's the lucky one." he said. Clearly, all of us here doesn't want to go to the games. It is violence and it will only cause deaths. You only get to die or stay alive in the end. There are slim chances of you surviving. To get pick is no luck.

"Clove Stacy." Bart publicized. My heart skipped a bit. Why her? Why Clove? Of all the girls that are in here, why does it have to be her? We waited for any possible volunteers, but the surroundings were dead silent. She slowly made her way to the aisle, and to the stage.

I felt her eyes to me. When I looked up to see her, her eyes were full of pain; I swear. Her face, though, was frozen; you cannot trace any emotions on her facial muscles or whatnot. But her eyes…

"Come here, sweetie." Bart said, reaching out a hand to Clove, helping her to the stage.

Bart placed Clove on a more proper position in the center of the stage. Bart went on to the bowl for the males. A lot of things are running in my head right now. I don't know if I should just let go for this year's games and just let Clove for her fate; or volunteer to protect her.

Wait. _Volunteer. _Right! I'll volunteer to keep her safe throughout the games. But, what if it happens to be just me and her? Damn it. Whatever! I'll just…

"Ted Sanroman." He announced. But before this pale tall guy, about my age as well, take over the aisle I shouted to volunteer. I slowly made my way to the stage and I swear, I could feel thousands of eyes on me. As soon as I reached Clove, I gave her a small smile but she didn't respond.

"Your name?" asks Bart.

"Cato. Cato Lewis."

"Alright! You're tributes for the 74th Hunger Games – Clove Stacy and Cato Lewis!" he shouted through the microphone which eventually roared the speaker of the wide space, and reached our wrists up in the air like we freaking won something so luxurious and worth infinite laughs and smiles. We just got into a big pickle (problem), duh!

After some walks, we were led to these 2 gigantic doors. The guards pushed us to each door which revealed comfy-looking velvet couches and a floor-to-ceiling high glass window which shows an incredible view of district 2. Too bad I'll be gone for, how long, maybe 1-3 months? Well, it depends in the game if we have instant kills… or when I don't ever come back.

"Stay there." Says a buff Capitol guard and slammed the door, from behind me, shut. I wondered around the area for a bit, and afterwards, sat down into this huge soft couch. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind for the entire time. My family, Margo (especially), Clove, everything.

My thoughts were wiped-out instantly when Margo and my parents rushed into the room. I hugged them 3 with all my heart and I hear sobs from them which made me tear-up as well. I pulled them away after a good 1 minute and kneeled down to Margo.

"Why do you have to leave?" she asks and a warm stream of tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes were as red as a tomato, and her cheeks are just warm and pink. I could tell she's been crying, since my volunteer.

"I have to, Margo. I'm coming back though. I'll be really quick, I promise." I replied, wiping the tears in her small cheek. I stood up, and hugged my Mom and Dad once more.

"Good luck son." My father told me and patted my back. He's been there for me, all these years, regardless of my stupid actions and my ups and downs.

"Take care, Cato. We… will miss you." My mom said in between sobs. Her hands, this time, are on my head, caressing me. Oh how I'll miss these guys. And just the thought of not coming back, or dying, is just hunting me. I don't want to leave them alone. Not this time. But then I thought of Clove. There will be one victor in this thing. It's either I'm alive and she's not, or she's alive and my family's all lonely and mourning over my lifeless body.

This are just tangled up and I'm stuck in the middle. I've engaged into this disaster. If only I could find a way out of this catastrophe. If only…

[**A/N:** How was it? I'm running out of ideas now. Hahahaha. The next chapter will be Clove's POV and I'll try my hardest to publish the next chapter really soon! Let's just hope that I'll never encounter a severe writer's block this weekend. Hahaha, thanks for all the views and the reviews! Much love xx]


End file.
